virasanapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Yaiciz
Yaiciz is a planet of the Virasana Empire. Its muggy climate worsened by unabashed pollution, Yaiciz has managed to wrest the title of primary industrial powerhouse from The Floor, churning out cheapest, mass produced goods for the entire empire. Climate * Yaiciz has one moon, Bora Bora. Originally planned as a luxury retreat, the terraforming was abandoned half-way. Never the less, its Windmines produce large amounts of cheap energy, ensuring the economic growth of the planet * Soil is barely suited for agriculture, most food is imported. * Due to the rampant environmental pollution, the air is barely breathable. The acidic, sooty rainfall is the reason most people keep their heads covered, giving rise to the typical Yaicisi fashion's omnipresent hoods. * What little ecosphere is left is highly protected and widely left alone to regenerate the planet's oxygen. Most of Yaiciz is sparsely forrested shrubland / macchia. * The need to put at least some environmental regulations on the local industry is still mourned by the guilds and the reason that the ducal family is not as rich any more as it still was a few generations ago. * The twenty-seven city-states of Yaiciz are towering megaplexes, struggling to put as much population and industry onto as small a footprint as possible. * Most cities are infested with Mikkti - flying, naked vermin that look like a cross between a hairless cat and a gargoyle. Originally predators, they now live from human garbage in the cities, though they do not shy away from the occasional small pet. They are sly crepuscular hunters, and while usually scared of humans, they will attack in groups when they see openly carried food. Their highly caustic feces pose a serious threat to man-made structures, and tend to react violently with the acidic rain. History * high N'Ptalini population * almost half of the planet's population are slaves (not serfs!), carefully inventorized and taxed. Much of the commoner population is addicted to Soma Culture Much of the empire's steady supply of pop music comes from Yaiciz, including a steady stream of cheaply produced plastpop, synth and industrial metal. Less widely known but all the more sought out is the non-commercial punk music that thrives in the slums of Yaicisi city states. Probably the best known culinary export of Yaiciz is Somala - a soft-drink laced with Soma. The drug (which is availabe basically for free all over the planet) is a mild sedative and anti-depressant that significantly reduces personal desires and ambitions. Another popular mainstay of Yaicisi 'cuisine' is the abundance of colourful alcopops, many of which are available throughout the empire. But the real moneymaker is the trade in junk-food franchises, selling cheapest wares to city populations on many planets. As a counterpoint to Yaiciz' polluted environment, organic cuisine with an emphasis on clean and wholesome food as emerged as a lasting trend among the planet's elite. Fine arts are basically ignored by the planet's elite, unless considered as financial investments. Nevertheless, a vibrant street-art and grafitti scene thrives in the dark chasms between the planet's high-rises. Most Yaicisi spend their free time in one of the countless malls, theme-parks or arcades, offering a wide variety of diversions. Sports like hoverball (Yaiciz Cyberpunks), Gladiator Fights and soccer are popular, as well as vehicle races of all kinds. Oddly enough, social games like cards, board games or role-playing games are surprisingly widespread. Notes * Yaicisi goods are notorious for being of low quality. Throughout the Empire, the typo 'Made on Yiicaz' is used as shorthand for shoddy workmanship. Notable Yaicisi Yaicisi Other Articles on Yaiciz YaicizCategory:Places Category:Planets Category:Quetzal Holdings